Rol Cortis
Email: Lost_in_transit12@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Dark Hazel Hair Color: Brown with a mix of saltwashed Height: 5'4" Weight: 143 Age: 15 Place of Origin: Altara-Ebou Dar Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 4 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History To understand Rol a bit better we need to look as his father Emen Cortis was a extravigant man with both an eye for the ladies and the bottle which may have been what led to Rol's own existance a fact which the young Rol is glad for his fathers many vices. But above all Emen had an eye for the sea and embraced such passion by taking to it at an early age as did most men of the city but in Emens case he choose a far less tiresome profession than fisherman instead Emen became a pirate and soon after a captain in his own right, which to this day may be the cause for some of Rol's more disreputable natures. Now Rol's himself doesnt know who his mother was but guesses it could have been any one of a number of whore his father would attach himself to when ashore so he tends to forget about that side of his family and focus's on his father and to his Fathers releif Rol took to his fathers leanings like a preverbial duck to water and whenever Emen came back to Ebou Dar with tales and loot a portion of his time, obviously when not drunk of otherwise engaged would be spent with the young Rol giving him the basics of an ocean life. It was when his father once again set sail that Rol's more insistant education would pick up. As soon as his father departed Rol's once again would be pressed back into the life of the streets and he himself spent his days roaming the squalor of the Rahad where for a small part of his early life due to his diminutive size he became at first a victim to many of the bullies but later after many a beating and an almost fatal fall which cracked several ribs he decided to at least make himself less of a target and so he picked up a knife and to this day doesnt hesitate to use it. Now it was just after one such incedent when he had been forced to use his precious knife that Rol found himself aboard his fathers ship and at the approximate age of 9 he became a cabin boy and with the thankful intervention on his fathers behalf didnt have to fulfill the duties of one in that position instead he began to learn the life of a salior. With his small build and light frame Rol excelled at climbing and moving about the ship and for several years he was content in his lot as a coast hugging pirate somtimes smuggler and thanks to his fathers prudance they ran neither afoul of sea folk nor any of the other foriegn sea powers. It was after a fall when he broke his leg and was forced to leave the ship for the winter in a small village up the coast that another change struck Rol. Just as his leg healed and he was about to set out in search of his father he received word that Emen Cortis had been tried and convicted of piracy and was upon sentencing hanged. Rol was at a loss as the same information also told of other convicted pirates and smugglers where being sought including himself and like any sensible 15 year old he did what most would turned right around and headed inland. For several months Rol moved north and once more tried to start a life on the water this time working a river barge out of Andor but it still could not compare to his previous life and while he held dreams of one day returning to his former life he knew them for what they were just dreams. It was on leave in Andor that he stuck luck as one could call it, Rol enjoyed games of chance especially where he could use his manual agility to make the odd better in his favor and he had found himself facing off against many an older playing in knife throwing. After an exceptional match he was approched by a figure who had been watching the game but what Rol thought was the strangest was the figures cloak it seemed to shift and his eyes could not quite tell what colour it was, he had herd mutters of Warder and Aes Sedai but Rol scoffed at such claims these thing where only stories of the past and certainly his rather strange life had never brought him into contact with such people, but as the cloaked figure spoke and Rol could get over his shock he found that indeed they were real and this person was offering him a chance to become one. Category:WS 4 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios